


What's in a Name?

by Vulcan_Princess



Category: The Closer
Genre: Affairs, Episode Tag, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-28
Updated: 2014-08-28
Packaged: 2018-02-15 04:00:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2214963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vulcan_Princess/pseuds/Vulcan_Princess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Episode tag to 3x11 "Lover's Leap"</p>
<p>Pope tells Brenda why his affair with Maggie Scott ended.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's in a Name?

“Brenda!” Pope called out as they were leaving the building.

Brenda waited until Pope caught up. “What is it, Will?”

“Thank you for handling this case with discretion and solving it without having to reveal my affair with Maggie.”

“Just doing my job.”

“I’m sorry for not being upfront about it. You were right; I should have told you right away.”

Brenda hesitated, a slight frown on her face. Pope continued, “Go ahead. Ask me whatever you were going to ask.”

“It’s not really any of my business.”

“When has that ever stopped you before?”

“Okay. You obviously still have feelings for her, so I can only assume that she was the one to break it off,” Brenda said.

“Yes.”

“Why?”

Pope shifted uncomfortably. “When we were – you know... I called her the wrong name.”

“I can see why that would upset her. Anyone would be offended at being called your bitch of an ex-wife’s name in the throes of passion.”

Pope stared at the ground. “I didn’t call her Estelle.”

“Oh?”

“I called her Brenda,” Pope confessed.


End file.
